Conventional flat stationery articles have many configurations for incorporation of display objects into the article itself. For example, it is known in the art to provide greeting cards having cutouts or windows in the front panel of the card for displaying features on the rear panel of the card. It is also known in the art to provide greeting cards having an opaque or transparent sheet situated between the front and rear panels of the card so as to enhance or modify the features on the rear panel of the card once the front panel of the card is lifted away from the rear panel. It is also known in the art to provide greeting cards having a cutouts or windows in the front panel of the card, wherein an article is affixed on or in one or more transparent sheets affixed to the inner side of the front panel of the card.